The Perfect Thing
by Su Freund
Summary: Jack forgets Sam's birthday but there's a surprise in store for both of them
1. The Perfect Thing

Having only recently posted a fic based around Sam's birthday, to post another, albeit different, makes it appear I have a one track mind. I don't, honest! This one was written a while back, whereas Never Alone was written and posted to meet a recent fic challenge, and it is pure coincidence that the two come so close together. I swear! Onwards and upwards…

Title: The Perfect Thing

Author: Su Freund

E-mail: See bio

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: Romance

Content Warnings: Small reference to sex

Pairings: Jack & Sam

Season: Between 8 & 9

Spoilers: New Order, Affinity and Threads

Content Level: Age 13+

Summary: Jack forgets Sam's birthday but there's a surprise in store for both of them

Sequel/Series Info: None

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2005 Su Freund

Author's Note: Thanks to Bonnie for her beta and helpful suggestions. As Fulinn28 she also made a terrific book cover from a cap of Jack and Sam, which she played with to give it a great look. Thanks so much Fulinn. The book cover can be seen on my Fic With fins site.

**The Perfect Thing **

The members of her team made a huge fuss and there was much embracing and cheek kissing alongside the sound of tearing paper that one hears as presents are being unwrapped. Sam exclaimed 'ooh, ahh!' appropriately. O'Neill said nothing, simply watched, pleased that Sam was having a good morning on her birthday but embarrassed because he'd been so busy Generalling lately that the event had slipped his mind.

It wasn't like him to forget Carter's birthday. When she looked at him expectantly he merely shrugged as if to say 'I got nothin'. Sam was a little disappointed as her CO usually thought of something just right as a present. It had always surprised and pleased her.

As she switched to auto pilot, nodding in all the right places at what her team mates were saying, her mind wandered back to past birthdays and the presents he'd bought: the wonderful blue jumper that enhanced her eyes; the delicate silver bracelet that suited so well and which she wore frequently; the paperweight made of a beautiful and genuine piece of moon rock surrounded by glass; the over large fluffy Tigger slippers that cheered her up when she'd been feeling down. He always seemed to find the perfect thing.

Since that day she'd turned up at his place to reveal her doubts about Pete, only to find Kerry Johnson there, she never had plucked up the courage to express her feelings. Since then a lot had happened: the Goa'uld and Replicator threats were more or less eliminated; her father had died; Daniel had lived; she'd split up with Pete; and the team had been to Jack's cabin for a little R&R, mourning, celebration, and fishing. However they were still merely colleagues, friends, CO and subordinate: The General and Lt. Colonel Carter.

Sam had to confess that this was a disappointment. Not that long ago she had become acutely aware of what truly lay in her heart, and what she wished for, and had split with Pete as a result, but she was no longer certain of Jack's intentions. The day her father had died he'd put his arm around her in comfort and told her he'd be there for her "always".

She remembered stroking his hand, the way they had looked at each other, and the feeling that this was going to become their defining moment. Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't, but the moment was never pursued and nothing was defined although it probably should have been. Perhaps it was time to clear the air and fight for what she wanted.

An old friend in the Pentagon had mentioned a rumour that General Hammond was retiring at last, and that the President was considering Jack as his replacement. That meant she could lose him. He might leave the SGC and move to Washington, while she stayed in Colorado. The notion of an SGC without Jack in it was devastating by itself, but that he might move away from her, that their constant contact could be cut to virtually nothing; that was unacceptable to her. Maybe it was time for the all or nothing approach to her predicament.

It suddenly occurred to Sam that Daniel was asking her a question and she was nodding in response but hadn't heard him.

"Earth calling Sam. Come in Sam. Over." he said.

"Sorry Daniel, I lost the thread." She smiled as if she had been listening intently up until that moment.

"I asked if you're coming to the mess for coffee and cake or something."

"Cake? Yeah, sure. Now?" She replied and Daniel nodded. "Give me five minutes and I'll join you guys?" She said looking at O'Neill, surprised he hadn't even spoken.

Her team mates exited leaving Jack still staring at Sam silently. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sorry Carter, I forgot to get you something. Only little ole me." He joked, opening his arms out wide and shrugging in a gesture so typical of the man. "Happy birthday, Sam, have a great time tonight, whatever you're doing." He turned on his heel to leave and Sam called out to him.

"General!"

Jack stopped in mid-stride and slowly turned to face her, curiosity written on his face with a simple raised eyebrow.

"Are you doing anything later or would you like to go for a drink, maybe dinner?" Sam blurted out. She could see his surprise, or maybe shock, at her invitation.

"Erm… aren't you seeing Pete on your birthday?"

Sam was surprised he wasn't aware she'd broken her engagement to Pete. She hadn't told him herself but other people, like Daniel and Teal'c, knew and she assumed it would get back to him. So much for the SGC grapevine. Maybe they thought he knew already. Hadn't he noticed the lack of wedding related activity? Maybe he tried not to think about all of that. His ignorance might explain a lot. Was now the time to tell him? Not here, she decided and shrugged, continuing to stare into his eyes. He was mesmerised, unable to break her hold and thought he saw something in her eyes. Was he mistaken? Must be.

"W-what about Daniel and T?" He stumbled on, unsure of what she intended.

She said nothing for a while, simply continuing to look at him. At last his nerves allowed him to break that contact and, glancing at his feet, he shifted around uncomfortably, but then dared look at her again. His cheeks were flushed and he could feel their warmth. He believed his thoughts must be plainly written on his face and wanted to sink into the floor. Why is there never a huge hole in the floor when you need one?

"Actually, Sir, I-I wondered if you and I… maybe we could…" She was finding it hard to say it and it was her turn to blush.

"You mean just you and I?" he asked, hardly able to believe what she was suggesting. She nodded. "Ah! I… well… I... Jeez Carter, I'm a General in the USAF and I can't even string a sentence together. Go figure!"

He looked half amused and half confused. Was she asking him out on a date? He wasn't entirely sure what she wanted. She knew he joked to cover his feelings but couldn't quite fathom what they were, deciding he was reluctant and needed a way out.

"It's okay, Sir. It was just a thought. We haven't been out alone for a long time."

'Like never!' Jack thought, wondering how to react to such a dangerous suggestion.

"I know you're busy General. I should never have asked."

Sam started to look more embarrassed than ever and seriously wished she had said nothing. It was such a stupid idea. She'd had a sudden, desperate, and probably foolish, urge to spend some time alone with this man she constantly called 'Sir'. It seemed that her heart told her this is what she wanted to do for her birthday; screw her head. She should have listened to her head. Sensing her unease he made a hasty decision to be daring and risk it.

"I can make myself unbusy." He said. "If-If you like."

"That would be great, sir!" She smiled brightly causing Jack's heart to yearn for her more than ever.

Jack managed to stay calm while making arrangements to pick her up, telling her he'd make her birthday dinner a surprise because she couldn't decide where to go. It was Sam who had done the asking but Jack was determined to be the one who did the taking out. Then he managed to stumble out of the door, pleading work, and quickly made his way back to his office thinking that he suddenly had a spring in his step – and a bad case of nerves. What the heck was he doing?

At least he now had time to find her that perfect present. Normally he took ages to find the perfect thing and, just when he was about to give up, something would hit him between the eyes and tell him it belonged to Sam. Now he probably had a couple of hours at most, depending on what time he managed to get away that night and he determined to leave early unless disaster befell the SGC. They could live without him for a while and so could his pile of paperwork, which was never ending anyway so a couple of hours here or there wouldn't make much of a dent. It was sooo worth it!

Meanwhile, Sam made her way to the mess to meet her team mates. Apprehension about her 'date' with Jack was already mounting and she hoped she could steady those nerves before he picked her up. There was so much she wanted to get out of spending that evening with him and she didn't want to screw it up. What was she doing? Was this the right thing? She didn't know but she knew that doing nothing was no longer an option.

Both of them spent the rest of the day with their head in the clouds, simultaneously dreading and looking forward to their arranged encounter. They both left early: Sam to spend ages getting ready so she looked just right, Jack to find the perfect thing for Sam's birthday.

He mentally trawled through his wardrobe, deciding on a suit and tie, which he knew would surprise her and at least catch her as wrong footed as he was likely to be. He'd already decided what to do about dinner and had organised it as soon as he got back to his office. If they were going to do this it had to be done properly.

Sam tore her wardrobe apart looking for the perfect thing to wear. As she didn't know where the General was taking her she found it hard to make a final decision but, eventually, she relaxed in the bath, getting out before her skin wrinkled, doing her hair and painting her face. Looking in the mirror she knew she had the result she desired. Even if she said so herself she looked pretty good and the General never saw her dressed up like this so was bound to be surprised – pleasantly she hoped.

Jack had difficulties finding Sam the perfect thing for her birthday. The one item he saw that spoke 'Sam' to him was something he should never give her. He bought it anyway because he knew she'd love it even though he might never pluck up the courage to give it to her. He decided to put it to one side, just in case; one never knows about these things. Was something about to change for both of them?

He pondered that, hopeful that it might, although it hardly seemed credible. She was engaged to another man and Jack was still her CO. In that respect, life went on as before. But he recalled the look in her eyes, glimpsed fleetingly. It meant something, he was sure of it.

Jack turned up on her doorstep right on time, she noted. They silently stared at each other, mutually stunned by their appearance. Sam thought Jack looked dazzling in his suit; she'd never seen him wear anything but a uniform or casual clothes. Jack was bowled over by the apparition in front of him. She wore a short black evening dress that showed her wonderful long legs to their advantage. Her hair was especially coiffed, and she was wearing make up in a way he'd never seen her wear it before.

'God you look all woman Sam. Beautiful,' he thought, while out of his lips came a low, "Wow!" Sam smiled a response and he coughed to cover his unease.

"Happy birthday Sam. I'm sorry these aren't more original."

She has been so bowled over by his appearance that it was only then she noticed the bottle of champagne he held in one hand. In the other sat a single red rose, which he handed to her, a shy smile on his lips.

She was stunned by the rose, which she figured was better than all the bunches of roses anyone could ever give her, and so entirely not like Jack. She'd never seen Jack as a giving flowers kind of man and, normally, he probably wasn't, but it made her ponder about how well she knew this enigmatic man. It was a romantic gesture but she was not sure it was intended that way. It was her birthday, after all, not a date, and a birthday gift, not an overture to love.

"Thank you Sir." She held the rose to her nose and sniffed the scent, "Should I

wear it?"

Sam smiled, vibrantly, and Jack's heartbeat quickened a notch. It was a little like picking up your date for the high School prom; exhilarating and terrifying in almost equal measure. He had to remind himself that this wasn't a date. It was Sam's birthday, that's all. He was just seeing a friend on her birthday, like he would any other friend; Daniel for example. Crap! Who was he kidding? To cover his discomfort he passed her the bottle.

"Do you want to wear it?" he managed to reply.

"No. I want to keep it fresh as long as possible. Do you want to come in for a moment while I find a vase?" He entered the house. "I hope I'm not over dressed." She added.

"No Sam. You're perfect."

"I am?"

"Always." He said the word so quietly that she might not have heard if she hadn't been concentrating on him.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh. Did I say that aloud?" For the second time that day his cheeks colored.

"Yes."

"Then I guess I meant it."

He didn't take his eyes off her and she stepped a little closer, putting the rose and bottle down on a table nearby without breaking the spell.

"I'd like it if you did," she said by way of encouragement.

"You would?" he looked surprised, and pleased.

She said nothing but her stance and expression confirmed it. Jack closed the gap between them, his fingers reaching up to stroke her hair. He was not going to miss another opportunity because it might well be his last.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes at his touch, placing her own hand on his against her face. She turned her head, lightly kissing his palm, and Jack gasped, taking the chance to touch his lips to hers, his heart beating erratically. She opened her eyes and looked into his dark brown depths, moving her hand to lightly touch his face and making it starkly apparent that she wanted more.

Jack took the hint and kissed her again, this time properly, pulling her close and parting her lips with his tongue. Afterwards Sam looked at him for a moment, needing to pull herself together. 'My, this man is sexy!' she thought, firmly believing that he oozed sex appeal from every pore. She wanted to strip him naked and have wild and passionate sex with him. To stop herself from taking it further she withdrew from his arms and picked up the rose.

"I must find a vase. Roses fade all too quickly."

"I'm sorry I didn't find the perfect thing Sam." Jack was reeling from her withdrawal, suddenly unsure of where he stood, and referring back to the birthday present was the only thing he could think of to say at that moment. Sam turned back to face him, taking his hand in hers.

"But you did, Jack - you. You're the perfect thing."

She kissed him again and their world changed forever.

The End


	2. The Real Thing

Title: The Real Thing

Author: Su Freund

E-mail: See bio

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: Romance

Content Warnings: Use of mild language

Pairings: Jack & Sam

Season: 8

Spoilers: None

Content Level: Age 13+

Summary: Jack takes Sam out on her birthday

Sequel/Series Info: Sequel to The Perfect Thing

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2005 Su Freund

File Size: 44 KB

Archive: My site, Jackfic yes, SJD yes, Gateworld, FanFiction Net.

Author's Note: I just had to write a sequel to The Perfect Thing. how could I leave it there? Thanks to Bonnie for giving it the once over and, as Fulinn28, for making the book cover. And thanks to all of you who gave feedback, and asked for more!

**The Real Thing **

Their kiss made Jack breathless with desire but his natural caution made him pull away and grasp Sam's shoulders. He captured her eyes with his gaze, trying to fathom her thoughts, and calm his rapidly racing and confused ones.

"Sam, you're engaged to be married. We shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't… Damn it, why did you want to see me tonight?"

Although initially he had thought this might be his chance, filled with doubt he was now beginning to question why he'd agreed to it. He hadn't expected anything to happen between them, despite his hopes and dreams, but seized the moment and wasn't sure if he should regret it. She was engaged, in love with another man, wasn't she?

"I want a perfect birthday," she replied, and Jack laughed bitterly.

"I'm gonna make it perfect? You have no taste." He caught her smile at the joke. "What about Pete?"

"You don't want to be with me?" She still held back from admitting Pete was gone, wanting to see how Jack would react to her without that knowledge. "Your kiss tells me otherwise."

"I didn't say I didn't want to be with you Sam, you must know I do, but you aren't free to be with me."

"You and your damned honor!"

"You'd prefer me to be different? That's what I am."

"I know, and it's one of the things I love about you."

"One of the things you love about me?" He repeated her words slowly, in a state of shock, and dared to probe further, but not without some trepidation. It was one hell of a risk. "What are you saying, Sam, that you love me?"

Jack's voice was almost a whisper. "One of the things I love about you." It was just an expression wasn't it? What if it wasn't? It seemed the world around him moved in slow motion. He stopped breathing and stood perfectly still, waiting. Sam paused and looked him in the eye, deliberate and determined. This was their chance and she wanted to grasp it with both hands.

"Yes, Jack, I've been in love with you for a long, long time," she confessed.

Jack breathed again, stunned and speechless. She was in love him? Was this real?

"Oh!" He exclaimed, trying to figure out a better response but his tongue was tied.

"I always thought you knew, that it was obvious. I gave up hope."

Gave up hope? He wished he'd known, been sure, and done something about them earlier. She'd turned to someone else because she couldn't have him. This couldn't be real. Jack wanted to pinch himself to check if he was awake.

"Oh!" He exclaimed again.

"For Christ's sake say something other than oh!"

He briefly wondered whether he was actually capable of stringing a sentence together, and somehow managed it, dark thoughts prompting his words.

"Sam, if this is pre-wedding nerves, the final fling…" He was thinking 'Please don't let that be true,' praying to a God in whom he no longer believed.

"It's not! This is the real thing. I would never use you like that."

'Breathe, Jack, breathe!' he thought, 'stop thinking Jack; form words; talk.'

"Bit of a shocker for Pete isn't it?" he croaked eventually. 'Doh! Mention Pete why don't you Jack? Good one!' he thought.

Pete was about the last person he wanted to think about right now, but Sam was engaged to the man so what option did he have? He needed to know where he stood. Her declaration of love was plenty, and pretty wonderful, but not enough. So much had happened and his heart was still in pieces.

"Do you care?" She asked.

"Don't you?"

"How could I marry him when I love you? Don't you understand?"

"I think I'm getting the picture."

"And what do you make of it so far?"

"It's gonna be a great movie." 'And maybe even a great life,' he reflected.

Smiling, she tentatively held her hand out to him and his grasped it, pulling her into his arms.

"Pete and I already broke up. There's no wedding anymore, Jack."

Shocked, he pushed her back so he could look into her eyes.

"W-what? W-when?"

"Just after dad died."

"And you're only telling me now?" He was annoyed that she hadn't told him before.

"Don't be angry. I thought someone else would tell you and didn't have the courage to come right out with it. 'Good morning, Sir, and by the way I dumped Pete.' It just doesn't sound right." Jack half-smiled a response, his anger virtually forgotten. "So you're not angry?"

"Only a little. I wish I'd known, I might… Jeez, this happened before we all went to Minnesota?" She nodded. "Crap! I might have…"

"No you wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't." He grinned. "I'm getting the feeling that you know me a little too well, Sam."

"If I'd known you that well this might have happened a while ago. Or maybe it was me that I didn't know." She enclosed him in her arms and pulled him close, craving his embrace.

"Well, this is kind of sudden," he said.

"Hardly that. What? 7, 8 years?"

"You know what I mean. I thought you were happy with Pete." She had broken his heart and he had to know more before he finally let her fix it. Sam understood.

"So did I, for a while. I was kidding myself because deep down I wasn't happy. How could I be when I never gave us a chance? It hurt you, didn't it? I hurt you?"

Jack took a deep breath, wondering how much he should expose.

"Yes, but it's your life…"

"Our life."

"Maybe. We don't know that."

"Yes we do. I do."

They kissed, Jack's hand clasping her back, Sam's fingers brushing through his short hair.

"I'm so sorry Jack," she said.

"Hey, you should never have to apologise for anything on your birthday." He smiled, not wishing to accept an apology for the pain she'd caused because it wasn't required. Everything had changed now. "If we don't go soon we'll be late for dinner." He looked at his watch. "Come on birthday girl, your carriage awaits."

"Where we going?"

"Surprise!"

It was reputed to be the best restaurant in Colorado Springs, and was certainly swanky and the most expensive. Sam gasped when she realised where he'd brought her. Jack had pulled a few strings to get them a table that night.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this!"

"Said you'd be perfect didn't I? You look better than any of 'em." He thought Sam fit right in with the local worthies. She was elegant, and truly beautiful: more than enough riches for any guy.

They talked amiably throughout dinner, finding out more about each other than they already knew. Little details from childhood, their lives before the SGC, likes, dislikes and similar. Nothing fundamental, just things it's good to know. There were silences, but they were at ease with each other, something that surprised them both. Their situation, shared and unshared histories, and their dissimilarities did not necessarily make that a given and they'd both expected to have to work harder than they did.

Most of their conversation was chitchat but some was more revealing of their feelings.

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked to Jack's surprise.

"Trust you? What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you."

"I mean do you trust my heart? Can't say I blame you if you don't, not after Pete."

"Sam, I trust you. We never promised each other anything."

"Unspoken promises."

"You can't be alone all your life, or wait forever. It could just as easily have been me."

"I don't think so, despite Kerry Johnson."

This surprised Jack, but she was right. He hadn't truly wanted anyone but her for years and couldn't even contemplate getting engaged to another woman. Sam permeated his heart and soul, his depth of feeling seemingly boundless. He had liked Kerry, a lot, but she was no Sam Carter!

"I was so unsure about everything, about us, your feelings, until tonight. Jack…" she continued.

"Shhh. Sam, I trust you. You don't have to feel guilty about anything. We can't build a relationship on that."

"You want to try building that relationship?"

"Of course I do. You do too don't you?"

"I've never been so sure about anything." She reached for his hand, caressing his knuckles. "Best birthday present ever Jack, you."

"Sorry I don't come with ribbon tied around me." he joked.

"Ribbon and nothing else?" She giggled and he laughed, making him appear 10 years younger.

"That's some imagination you've got there Sam."

"Maybe next year…"

She thought there'd be a next year for them. Yes, please! He imagined opening the door to her dressed in nothing but a giant bow made of ribbon, and suppressed another laugh.

His hand lightly touched her elbow as he steered her to his truck. 'Home, quick kiss goodnight, that's it Jack,' he thought, knowing that anything more should wait but, nevertheless, yearning for it. There were still too many constraints and obstacles to overcome.

"I'll take you home."

"Home? I don't want to go home yet Jack. I want… more." He was pleased that she wanted that. "I want to spend more time with you on my birthday. Don't spoil it."

"Drink at my place?" He asked, unable to resist her plea, and she smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes."

It was a dangerous step but he didn't want to part from her either.

Double scotches, ice, couch, sitting apart yet holding hands. It felt good. Sam moved closer, laying her head on his shoulder. Even better. Jack closed the gap, placing an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Much better.

He remembered the gift he'd bought earlier that day; something he never thought he'd give her, but now he would.

"Sam, I got you a real birthday present."

He got up and took the parcel out of a drawer, sitting next to her again and turning his body to face her. She thought he suddenly looked a little nervous, and shy.

"The Champagne, the rose, they aren't the real thing, this is," he continued. Sam stared at what lay in his hand, heart beating faster. It was going to be the perfect thing, as always, she just knew it. Jack had a knack. She couldn't figure how he did it. "I wasn't sure I should give it to you. I know you'll love it, but before tonight I probably couldn't have given it to you. Now I know why I got it. It's so right after all."

'Shut up, Jack, just give it to her,' he thought, and handed her the gift. It had spoken 'Sam' to him as soon as he saw it. His gifts for her always did.

"Happy birthday Sam."

He kissed her on the cheek and her face lit up with a smile, eyes sparkling with delight. She opened the parcel and gasped with pleasure. It contained a silver locket made of delicate filigree type silverwork. It was a heart; three dimensional, like a heart shaped sphere.

Through the beautiful silverwork pattern she could see something inside. Upon opening, a small piece of silver fell into her hand; a tiny silver scroll with a message engraved upon it in the smallest of letters. She held it up to the light to see what it said. It read:

'Sam, I'll love you always, Jack'

Her heart raced and she looked up at Jack to find him blushing.

"I got it engraved. I dunno, it seemed right, I just didn't know it was, not then."

"Jack it's so beautiful!"

She fiddled with the clasp and opened it, handing her gift to him.

"Will you?" she asked.

Jack placed the locket around her neck, taking the opportunity to caress her skin with the softest touch. She sighed and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Thanks," She said, "for the great night out, the presents, you. God, it really would make it perfect if you made love to me. I wanna stay here with you Jack, in your arms."

Jack breathed a regretful sigh.

"Sorry Sam, I can't. Don't ask me to do that, it's not right."

"Not right?" She was bitterly disappointed, not understanding his rejection at first. He loved her, why didn't he want her?

"Don't get me wrong, I want you. You think I don't want to make love to you? Of course I do. But there's too much other crap. We already overstepped the mark. I still happen to be your CO and we need to work all that out."

"Honorable General Jack O'Neill, huh?"

He shrugged helplessly. Jack couldn't change his nature and had to be true to it. He was aware that he's already gone further than he should and, despite his feelings for Sam, that niggled at him. It was slightly unsettling.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry, I don't want to spoil your birthday."

"I admire and respect your feelings Jack. That honorable stuff is another one of the things I love about you." She smiled, eyes twinkling, brushing a finger over his cheek. "Besides, you couldn't spoil tonight now; this has been the best birthday I ever had."

"Good."

"What now?"

"We work it out."

"That simple?"

"Probably not, but I'll find a way."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Jack O'Neill's honor." He grinned and she laughed.

"I couldn't ask for a better promise than that. Can I stay a bit longer?"

"Sure."

They snuggled up together and Sam fingered her locket. 'Sam, I'll love you always, Jack'. Wow, that really was a confession; so unexpected, so totally astonishing. He hadn't spoken those words, but didn't need to for now. Eventually he would.

Sam wondered what forces had been at work when he bought it, believing that he would probably never be in a position give it to her. Perhaps fate was intervening at last.

So this was her real present? She loved the locket, and the sentiment, but she held the real thing in her arms. The real thing was the perfect thing.


End file.
